1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a service-type vehicle, structured to carry a typical rear discharge concrete mixing in-transit drum from a loading station to a dispensing site. This invention eliminates the difficulty experienced by drivers in maneuvering the vehicle to the dispensing site by providing controls at the rear of the vehicle whereby the vehicle is easily maneuvered.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows remote control steering for material handling vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,655 and 4,318,451 illustrate these invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,716 discloses a mechanism for permitting operation of a vehicle from a remote location such as the running board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,258 shows a rear control and drive means for a mixing drum of a concrete mixing vehicle. And U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,656 and 3,679,018 disclose dual station control means for a vehicle. Copies of these patents are attached and it is requested that they be made of record and considered during the prosecution of this application.